


The second group

by orphan_account



Category: la casa de papel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña
Kudos: 3





	The second group

hey mama,

I haven’t written a letter in a while because I’ve been so busy. I think people are trying to keep me entertained to stop me thinking about you and Sergio but it just makes me miss you more. It’s my birthday soon and everyone keeps asking about what I want. I really want a sibling to share my toys with but I know that’s not going to happen. It’s ok though because I know I’ll get other things and I’m happy with them as well. Everything I get is a blessing.

I went to my friends house earlier and her parents stayed far away from each other. They never held hands or kissed 🤢 but it made me realise. What you and Sergio have is special and I want to have that when I’m an adult. I want to be like you mama. So kind and caring and beautiful. I love you ❤️

Paula x


End file.
